Silenced
by Izumi Storm
Summary: Ren Ivy is a scared runaway from a secret human laboratory. When she is found and someone tries to take her back she gets hurt and is found by Finny. The Phantomhive Household tries to help her by making her a maid, but there is one small problem; Ren doesn't speak.
1. Chapter One

I woke up and opened my eyes. Where am I? I do not remember much… Barely anything. I rubbed my eyes. As soon as I started to move I heard some people talk excitedly. Why would there be people around me? There weren't a lot of people near me, usually. I sat up, wincing as I did so. My entire body hurt. What happened to me? I look around. I seem to be in a house of some kind. No, it is bigger than a house… More luxurious. A mansion? I wince when someone starts speaking loudly. My head hurts. Everything hurts.  
"Look! She's awake!" a blond boys says, enthusiastically. Why was he so happy to see I was? Most people rather saw me dead, to be honest. The boy walked towards me, but I did not want that. I moved away from him a little.  
"Finny, you're scaring her!" scolded a red-haired maid. She also walked towards me, or at least attempted to do so, but tripped over a carpet, taking a bowl of water and a towel with her. Awesome. I am being taken care of by a bunch of incompetent idiots. As the maid tried to get up someone opened the door of the room.  
"Finnian, what are you doing in here?" a tall, black-haired male asked the boy. Finnian looked at the man.  
"Ah, mister Sebastian, I was just seeing if she was okay! I was really scared after I found her like that." Suddenly everyone was staring at me. This scared me a little, so I tried to move away again. This time it did not actually work, since I tried to move my left leg. Accidentally I let out a small sound as I felt the pain shoot through the body part. What even happened to me? I was covered in so much bandages I could almost pass for a mummy. The butler looked at me and I noticed his crimson eyes. Eyes are not supposed to be crimson… That is just not natural. Then again, my own eyes did not look that normal either. From a distance they were blue, but if you got closer you could see they were actually quite purple.  
"You should not try to move already," the butler said. "Your wounds could open up again." He walked towards me completely ignoring the other servants and gently pushed me back onto the pillows. I did not like this. I did not like this _at all._ I did not like people touching me. I did not like people ordering me around. He did both at the same time, and it made me angry. As soon as he let me go I pushed myself up in a sitting position again, pretending it didn't even hurt me. The butler just looked at me for a while.

"Very well then…" he looked at the maid. "The library needs to be cleaned," he said. Next he looked at Finny. "And I believe the trees need trimming?" he said. So that boy was a gardener? "I will take care of our guest now," he continued. The two gave me another short look as they nodded and left. I did not really know if I wanted to be alone with this butler. Something about him was… Peculiar. Scary. When the two were gone he turned his attention back to me.  
"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Household, where you are currently staying," he said. I gave a small nod in response. He looked at me, expecting an introduction from my side. I knew he would never get one, even though he did not. You see, there was a minor problem I had communicating. I did not, ever, speak. _They would hurt me if I did._ He sighed, probably already getting annoyed by me.  
"And what is your name?" he asked. It was Ren. Ren Ivy, to be precise. Well, that was the name I chose when I got out, anyway. Maybe they found me and tried to take me back? That would explain the state I was in… I looked at the butler, Sebastian, and shook my head. He gave me a look, a curious one this time. "You cannot tell me?" he asked. Now I nodded. I could, actually, but that would mean punishment. I did not want any punishment. The butler picked up the bowl of water the maid had dropped. There was still some water in it. He put it back on the table and dipped the tip of a towel in it.

"I am just going to clean the blood of your face," he said. He probably wanted to make me presentable for… For whom, actually? Did he want to present me to his master? I was not the ladylike kind of girl, so introducing me to someone important, which this guy was, judging by his house, would probably go wrong. Although it is hard to screw things up when you do not speak, it is certainly possible. Because of my train of thoughts randomly racing I did not even noticed he got so close to my face until the towel already touched it. It surprised me that the butler was actually quite gentle with me. He did not look like a gentle person to me. When he finished cleaning he put the now dirty towel back on the table. I assumed he would put it away later. The butler looked at me, still hiding under the blankets as much as I could.  
"I have to look at your other injuries, as well," he said. I gave a small nod. That would mean I could not hide under the blankets… And judging by where it hurt, he would have to see a lot of my body. He gently took the blankets from my hands and uncovered my sore body. There were bandages and bruises everywhere, but the main thing I noticed was that I wore a nightgown instead of my own dress. I carefully felt the fabric of the nightgown. It was soft… Then I looked back at Sebastian, questioning. Did he put me in the dress? Then he already saw a lot more of me than I would have liked. Sebastian began to undo some of the bandages.  
"Yes, I put these bandages on you and yes, I dressed you as well. But don't worry, I didn't peek." This confused me. How could he do that without peeking? I winced as he touched the wound on my left leg to clean it and made the mistake to look at it. Oh my god… It was bad. I could not stand these kind of things at all. Sebastian just looked a little confused.

"You seem to heal awfully fast," he said. Was this injury worse before? That almost cannot be. The butler looked at me.  
"Does this have anything to do with your eyes?"

* * *

 **AN:  
** So, this is my first fanfiction published here... Or anywhere, to be honest. (publishing things is scary)

If you like it or have any tips, please review!


	2. Chapter Two

**AN:  
** Today is a good day for writing, it seems. And for reading as well, judging by the visitors of this story. It seems to be a bad day for reviewing, though. If you like this story or have any tips, please review! I will give you an imaginary cookie as reward?

* * *

I looked at the butler, confused. How could those things even be related? On second thought… It both could have something to do with the experiments… I shivered thinking about that. It was impossible that those experiments did something positive for me, right? Maybe my body just got used to having to heal a lot of injuries. Sebastian looked at me for a while, waiting for answer. When he didn't get any, he continued taking care of all the bandages. Once all the bandages were changed into clean ones Sebastian looked at me.  
"Do you need anything else, miss?" he asked, not even expecting answers anymore judging by the way he looked at me. He looked pretty angry, actually. He looked like the kind of person who would love to torture the answers out of me. I had to think of a way to communicate with people, if I would be here for long. They probably would not let me go until I was healed and they had some answers, so it probably would be necessary. Maybe I could write… But I had nothing to write with, nothing to write on and my handwriting was horrible. Sebastian took the bowl of water and the dirty towel and walked towards the door.  
"I will be back to check on you later."

I did not even realise I was thirsty until I saw the glass of water on my nightstand. I quickly drank the whole thing. Maybe this place wasn't so bad… It did seem they took care of me. It also seemed like they had no idea where I came from, which was also good because then they wouldn't try to bring me back.  
Looking around the room proved to be very boring and eventually I just laid back down on the ridiculously soft pillows of the bed. This did feel better than sitting up, pain-wise. I swear I tried to stay awake and alert while laying there staring at the door, but I must've fallen asleep since I it felt way too short before someone knocked on the door and announced they were coming in. So they learned quickly… Normally they would wait until someone answered, right? To be honest, I was not even sure of that.  
It was Sebastian who walked into the room, and I instantly wondered if he was the only one I would see as long as I could not get out of bed. Sebastian was pushing a cart with what was probably some food on it. He closed the door behind him and pushed the cart up to my bed. I pushed myself up on my elbow and curiously looked at the cart.  
"I assumed you must be hungry," Sebastian said. I only nodded in reply. Sebastian helped me sit up properly (which _hurt_ ) and placed a tray with legs over my lap. Wow, breakfast in bed. And it smelled so _good._ Sebastian took something else from the tray, as well. Looking up from my half-eaten croissant I saw he had brought me paper and a pencil. It was almost like he could read my mind… Or, you know, he might have gotten that idea by himself. He placed the two items on the nightstand.  
"I do hope you know how to write," he said. I nodded enthusiastically. Sebastian looked relieved to see I could. He probably was the one who had to think of a solution if this didn't work. I finished my food and Sebastian took the tray away.  
"Now, could you write down your name for me?" he asked. I picked up the pencil and fidgeted with it a little until it felt right in my hand. I had not written anything in a long time. I took the paper and wrote down my name, 'Ren Ivy.' There were not a lot of letters, but I still managed to make it look almost unreadable. In my defence, I never got to write much and my hand hurt as well. I gave the piece of paper to Sebastian, who looked at my writing for a couple of seconds, deciphering it.  
"Ren Ivy?" he asked. I gave him a small smile, nodding once again. The butler gave me the piece of paper back.  
"And where do you come from, miss Ivy?" he asked me. I bit my lip. I could not tell him where I actually came from… That would be way too dangerous.  
"We should probably tell your family where you are, miss." Sebastian insisted. On the paper I scribbled a quick 'nowhere' hoping the butler would not ask me any more questions about this. Writing this down, however, piqued the butlers curiosity.

"I don't think one simply comes from nowhere, miss Ivy," the butler said. "And I don't like you lying to me."


	3. Chapter Three

_The doctor strapped me to the chair.  
"You know, little girl, if this succeeds, you are going to be very famous," he grinned.  
"I do not want to be famous!" I jelled angrily. "Let me go!" The doctor frowned and looked at another doctor.  
_" _She is new, isn't she?" he asked. The other doctor nodded. "Found her in London this morning. No parents, as far as I could see," he said.  
_ " _I do have parents!" I said. The doctor got a very big syringe from a table.  
_ " _Listen to me. You do not complain, you do not scream, you simply keep your mouth shut at all times. Do you understand?" the doctor looked at me very strict, like a teacher who was sick of your talking through his lesson. I looked him in the eyes, challenging._

" _No."_

* * *

Sebastian gently shook my arm. I was zoning out while he tried to talk to me. Because I was zoning out, I was not prepared for anyone to touch me and I instantly went into a "defensive" mode, hitting his hand away from me. Then I realised what I had done. I had hit the creepy, already annoyed butler. I looked at him, scared, trying to see if he was angry. _Please do not hurt me?  
_ The butler, however, merely looked at me. No, it was more like… Observing?  
"I'm sorry I startled you, miss Ivy," he said. He was not angry at me?  
"Can't you tell me where you're from?" I bit my lip. I could not tell him about the laboratory… But he would probably never stop asking if I did not tell him anything. I took the paper again and wrote down 'London'. Nobody I knew seemed to be in London anymore, though. And even though I knew the doctors were looking for me, the chance the butler would walk around London with a picture of me to see if anyone knew me also seemed nihil. Sebastian looked at the piece of paper. I knew what he was thinking. London still was a very big city so this still said practically nothing about me. There was not much to say about me, anyway. I was from London. My family used to live there, but they do not anymore. Not in the same house, anyway. I had not been able to look much further since they found me. It was stupid to go to my old house first. Of course that was the first place they would look for me. They knew all I wanted was to go home… That is what we all wanted.  
Apparently they did not get the order to be careful with me while trying to bring me back to the laboratory. I do not think it was their intention to bring me back alive at all. I probably deserved a big punishment… And a painful death seemed like one.

I looked at Sebastian. Where did they even find me? I could ask, probably. I scribbled the question down on my piece of paper, which seemed to get fuller and fuller by the minute. He took a minute to decipher it again.  
"You do not remember?" he asked. "Finnian found you on the road to the manor. You were lucky he had to go get some new trees," Sebastian said. "You were barely alive."  
He looked at me. "How did you even end up there, if you came all the way from London?" he wondered.

I had no answer at all for him this time, since I myself had no idea. The last thing I remember is a surprise attack… And lots of running. But there is no way I could have ran all the way up to this manor. Since I was always in the lab I never got to run, so I was horribly out of shape. I would never be able to run a big distance, especially hurt like I am now. On the piece of paper I simply drew a question mark. Spelling this out would be so much work… And he probably would not be able to read it anyway.  
"Hm… So you don't know either?" the butler asked. I nodded, looking down to avoid his eyes.

The butler began putting stuff back on the cart. "It doesn't matter if you don't know," he said.  
"You might have hit your head as well."  
That sounded about right, to be honest. Maybe they tried to knock me unconscious so they could take me back… Although they could have used some medicine they had. They were 'doctors', after all.  
Something was off about this. Ren could never run as far as a mansion outside London, especially not when being attacked. It made no sense to her either that they had not simply drugged her. Sebastian pushed the cart towards the door.

"Oh, miss?" he stopped before exiting. "Are you feeling well enough for a bath?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. Did he want to bathe me..? Because that is not okay at all.  
"I can send a maid if you are well enough," he continued. I nodded. I was feeling sort of okay, and I knew I was filthy. I had been even before being attacked. Sebastian opened the door. "Very well. I will instruct her to come over here when she's finished her other duties."

The maid, or Meyrin as she introduced herself, did not have many other duties, judging by how fast she was in my room. This might be because this was the clumsy red-haired maid that had dropped the bowl of water when I first woke up. Even though the maid wore glasses, it was like she could see nothing at all.  
It felt like a miracle she did not drown me or make me bleed out by opening some wound while bathing me. She even managed to dry me off, help me dress into a clean nightgown and get me back to bed safely. Someone changed the sheets while I was bathing, and added a small stack of paper to the piece I already had. Someone wanted me to talk quite a bit, it seemed.

* * *

 **AN:**

I am so glad people are actually reading my story, following it and reviewing it. It makes me so happy that someone other than my friends actually like my work, I wasn't even angry when a notification woke me up, which is very rare. So thank you so much n.n

Anyway, if you like my story or if you have any tips, please review or PM me!


	4. Chapter Four

Once Meyrin left and I was alone in the room once again I decided to sleep a little. It seemed safe enough… And I was getting pretty tired. I had a lot to process, like the strange story of how I got here. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. This was a very nice bed, especially if you compared it to what I was used to.

Apparently, I slept for very, very long, because when I woke up, the room was completely dark. Someone had closed the curtains and blown out the candles. It must be night then… I sat up, surprised that that did not hurt as much as it did this afternoon. Maybe I could get up and open the curtains, to watch the stars… I loved that. I sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments, gathering the courage to walk towards the window on my own. I could do it, I knew. I managed to walk to and from the bathroom as well, although that was with Meyrin's help. After a while, I decided I would just go for it. I stood up, wobbling on my feet a little. Even though it hurt quite a bit, I was fine. I walked towards the window and opened up the curtains. I was delighted to see you could actually see the stars and the moon from the big window. I took the chair from the vanity so I could put it by the window, but it got stuck behind a carpet and fell on one of my feet. I let out a pained yelp when it did, instantly covering my mouth. Did anyone hear me? I walked back over to the bed and sat down, looking outside. It seemed nobody heard me… They did, though. A few seconds later I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Is everything okay, miss Ivy?" I heard Sebastian ask through the door. Did he really expect me to answer? I stood up and walked to the door, and opened it to show him I am alright. Sebastian looked me over once. He himself was in his suit, and not in nightclothing. Did he not sleep at all?  
"So I can assume you are all right?" he asked. I gave a small nod. It was kind of awkward standing here in my nightgown while he was looking me over like that.  
"What were you doing?" he asked. I opened the door a little further to show the opened curtains and my failed attempt to get a chair near the window. I could almost see his mental facepalm as he walked towards the chair and put it by the window.  
"Is that what you wanted?" he asked. I nodded again and walked towards the chair. My walking was kind of awkward right now, but it was not all too bad. Sebastian watched me walk towards the chair.

"It seems you are doing better than I thought," he said. "Would you mind meeting the young master tomorrow?" I broke my gaze towards the moon and looked at the butler, a little confused. Young master? Was the head of the household not here then? Or was I not important enough to meet him? I shook my head, I did not mind meeting the 'young master' the next day.  
Sebastian nodded.  
"Very well… You can have lunch together, then," he said. "I suggest you try to get some more sleep… It's late." I nodded, looking up at the stars again. I was definitely a night owl. Sebastian walked out of the room again.  
"And be careful with chairs," he said. "We would not like you to get hurt even more."

Sebastian was right, about sleeping. The problem was that I had been sleeping all day and was not feeling the least bit tired. If I could without waking everybody up and without getting lost somewhere in this mansion I would love to explore. Maybe I could tomorrow? My body seemed well enough. I mean, I could walk across the room without experiencing intense pain.  
After a while of simply looking out the window I walked back to my bed, not even bothering to close the curtains. Moonlight is not that bright, after all, and I did not care at all if the sun woke me. I was pretty much used to that.

And the sun did wake me, the next morning. I sat up and looked around the room. I needed to find some clothes, if I wanted to go exploring. I knew I probably should not, but I did not feel like sleeping all day again and this room started to bore me. I stood up from the bed. My limbs felt a little stiff, but nothing all too bad. I walked over to the closet, my best guess for clothing. It was empty… Fantastic. So I had no clothes at all and nobody was awake yet, probably. I let out a sigh and sat down on my chair once again. There was nothing to do in this stupid room.

I wandered into the hallway. If no one saw me, there would be no problem, right? I was not used to big poofy dresses or corsets anyway. They seemed to be incredibly annoying. As I quietly sneaked through the mansion, opening doors on my way, I heard someone was awake and making noise. I could also smell food. Was someone making food already? It must have been later than I thought. I should probably go back to my room, before anyone sees me… Not that I would mind very much, short clothing is what I usually wore, I just did not think it would be such a good first impression to show up in my nightgown. I started walking back to my room. At least, that was what I hoped. This house was definitely bigger than I thought… I certainly did not walk that far, did I?

* * *

 **AN:  
** Thank you so much for following/favouriting/reviewing! I am so excited to see people like this.  
A small note on my updating schedule: I will probably only update on weekends, because of school. In the weekends I will try to write as much as possible, though! 


	5. Chapter Five

It seems like I did, indeed, walk _that_ far. So far that I was now horribly lost… And alone, it seemed. I did not see any servants or inhabitants of this house. That was quite odd. One would think this big home would have a lot of servants and a big family living inside of it.  
Anyway, I had to find my room, or if I could not, I had to find someone who could. I preferred the first one, though. Again, first impressions.  
I wandered through some of the hallways, eventually finding an open door. I looked into the room to see Sebastian in the room. My room! I walked into the room. I had found it… I was sort of proud of myself for finding it but Sebastian seemed a lot less happy than I was.  
"You should've stayed in bed," he said. "You could've fallen and nobody would have found you."

Somehow I was not entirely convinced that that could possibly have happened. Especially since I mostly stayed in the hallways. Even though I did not agree, I nodded. I did not feel like having a discussion with this man.

I sat back on my bed. Sebastian had his cart with food with him again, and he obviously thought I ate a lot, which I did not, obviously. Sebastian pushed the cart up to my bed and gave me some of the food. It was just bread with jam, but it was delicious. Sebastian laid out a dress for me. It was a simple dress, probably one borrowed from a maid. Meyrin's maybe. I did not care at all. Everything would be better than the dress I had on when I got here. It was probably ruined anyway. Blood is fairly hard to remove from clothes. I took a few sips from my tea. Would Meyrin help me with the dress, or Sebastian? He said he had changed me before, and he took care of my injuries. Since he probably had to do that again today, it would not make a difference at all. Sebastian looked at my plate.  
"As soon as you finish your breakfast I will help you with some new bandages," Sebastian said. See? I was right.  
"I can help you dress as well, if you do not mind, or I can call Meyrin again for you." I was not sure which one I disliked most. Meyrin could accidentally kill me with that dress (even though I did not know how), but I did not entirely like the idea of Sebastian changing me either.

I shook my head, he did not have to get Meyrin. If he was going to change the bandages anyway it did not matter, did it? When I finished my tea I put the cup back on the cart and gave it a gentle push away from me. I had not finished all of my food, but I did not want any more. Was it just me, or did Sebastian look a little disappointed I did not finish my food? He took my hint anyway and started to get the clean bandages from the cart.

"Can you lay down again?" he asked. "It will be easier for me to change them like that."

I laid down on my bed again and Sebastian started to remove the bandages, starting with my leg again. I remembered how bad it was yesterday, but even though it was I could walk for quite a bit now.

I did not like him cleaning the injuries. Not at all. It reminded me of the doctors, taking care of me after experiments. Most were not very gentle, unlike Sebastian. The experiments were painful, mostly. Especially my eyes... They were the worst. I could not see anything at all for days.

Sebastian continued with the bandages around my arms and stomach. The latter was very awkward, and I had to keep telling myself he had already seen me nude, most likely. Sebastian finished applying the last bandage and I sat up again. Now he would dress me... How incredibly fun. I was used to dressing myself, not to letting someone else do it. I did not see why he would have to assist me. It was a very simple dress, and I felt fine. Maybe I did heal a little fast… Was there an experiment involving the speed of healing? I did not think so, but I did not remember everything either.

I stripped off my nightgown and changed into the dress, Sebastian tied a bow around my waist and fastened some buttons on my back. I probably could not have reached either of them, so it was kind of nice having someone help me. Sebastian also seemed to do his best not to peek, which made me feel a little more comfortable in this situation.  
When I was in the dress, which I realised was maybe a little too luxurious for a maid's dress, Sebastian walked to the vanity. "Shall I brush your hair, miss Ivy?" he asked. I nodded. I knew my hair closely resembled a bird's nest and I probably would have to cut some of the knots out to look presentable.. I did wonder how my short hair managed to get this tangled. It was only shoulder length, after all. I sat on the chair I had used to watch the stars yesterday and Sebastian started brushing my hair. I was prepared for it to hurt quite a bit, but it did not at all. Was Sebastian used to doing hair? He was very good at it. When all of the knots were gone Sebastian put the brush back on the vanity. I looked in the mirror. I looked much, much better than yesterday. The dress looked nice on my and even unevenly cut brown hair even looked fairly pretty. Sebastian grabbed a pair of shoes from next to the bed and put them on my feet. I gave him a weird look for that. I could have easily done that myself.  
When Sebastian was finished with the shoes he looked up to me, since he was still kneeling.

"Do these fit alright?" he asked. I stood up and walked a few meters. They felt fine, so I looked back at Sebastian and nodded.  
Sebastian stood up. "Very well. I will come and get you for lunch in a few hours," he said, after he started to put the stuff he used back on the cart. Would it be okay for me to explore a little more? I liked this house, it looked beautiful. I walked back to my piece of paper and quickly scribbled my question on it to show to Sebastian. "Explore?" he asked. "It seems you are well enough… Just be careful not to fall."

* * *

 **AN:** I don't really know if this is working... So much monologue. I plan to fix that soon, though. Firstly, by letting her meeting Ciel. Secondly... Meh, _spoilers._

Thank you again for your follows/favourites/reviews. There are not many, but they make me so happy ^.^


	6. Chapter Six

_**AN:** Hello people! I'm back! Sorry for not posting last weekend, I got ill and, ironically, lost my voice. Anyway, I am all better now and I will try to post another chapter tomorrow to make up for this. Enjoy this one for now and please review/follow/favourite if you like it or have any tips._

* * *

When it was time for lunch Sebastian had to come find me in some game room. I had been wandering through the mansion for a while, and it was a lot less confusing now than it was the first time I was wandering around here.  
Sebastian brought me to the dining room, where a little boy was sitting at the head of the table. Why was he sitting there? Was his father absent? I slowly walked towards the table and sat on the chair Sebastian had offered me. The piece of paper I was carrying to be able to "talk" crinkled in my tense hands. I was quite nervous, I expected some old and powerful person, but if it would be me and this boy…  
I put the paper on the table and smoothed it out a little. The butler looked at the little boy.  
"This is miss Ren Ivy," he said. "The girl Finny found on the estate," he simply said. Now the butler looked at me. "Miss Ivy, this is earl Ciel Phantomhive."  
So this kid was the earl? He could not be the earl… He looked no older than twelve. Ciel looked at me. "Nice to meet you, miss Ivy," he said. I gave a small nod in return. He did not mean any of that, judging by the look on his face. The young earl did not look very likeable at all.  
Sebastian put some dishes with sandwiches on the table. They looked okay, but I waited for Ciel to take one. It probably was polite to do that, but I only did it because I did not trust the butler at all. Maybe they were poisoned. Ciel took one of the sandwiches and looked at me curiously.  
"So, miss Ivy, where are you from?" he asked. I reached for my paper, only to find it was not where I put it anymore. I looked the table over trying to find it, but it was gone. The butler must have taken it when I was not looking. Ciel took a bite out of his sandwich.  
"Well?" he asked, still waiting for my answer. I opened my mouth to answer, but instantly closed it again. I could not… They would hurt me. Sebastian leaned over me.  
"Miss Ivy, you really should answer," he said softly. This was not okay. Not okay at all. I needed to get out of here. They would hurt me. I tried to get up so I could run away but in a flash Sebastians hand was on my shoulder to gently push me back down on my chair.  
"Miss, you cannot leave now. You did not have anything to eat yet." I was not planning to eat anything. I was right about these people, they were bad. I should have ran as soon as I could. Just like the doctors. Ciel finished his sandwich and took another.  
"You really should tell us where you are from. We could take you back. I am sure your parents really miss you."  
I gave Ciel a very, very angry look. They did not miss me, apparently. They all moved somewhere else, and nobody knew _where_ they moved. If they had missed me, if they wanted me back… They would have stayed here. Suddenly I felt sad. I was not worth it staying here, or looking for me. And now I was here, after escaping, and these people were horrible as well. Were all people like this? Tears welled up in my eyes, but I was not allowed to cry. The butler and the earl did seem to notice, though.  
"Miss, we are not trying to scare you," Sebastian said, looking much gentler than he did just now. I did not understand what the butler was trying to do anymore, was he trying to help or to hurt me? It seemed to change every minute. I decided I did not want to find out if he was trying to hurt me, and that I was going to run.  
This time when I tried to stand up Sebastian did not stop me. I walked out of the dining room, not even trying to stop my tears anymore. No one followed me, which was good. It took a while for me to find the front door, but in that time I did not see anybody else in the mansion. This was a very, very odd mansion. But I would be gone within the next few seconds. I opened the front door and walked out. This was all way too easy. I was not sure if I could walk this much, but I could take breaks. I mean, no one was trying to take me back…

Right?


	7. Chapter Seven

I walked for a while. Either this estate was bigger than I thought, or I was slower. Either way, I walked for quite a while but when I looked back it still felt like I had only walked a few hundred meters. This could be because my eyes were not that good anymore, but probably it was because I _had_ only walked a few hundred meters. I thought might have overestimated the healing capacities of my body, because everything started to hurt once again. I stopped for a bit. If I was going to feel like this all the time, I would not be able to get very far. After stopping for a few seconds I continued. I was _not_ going to stay here. This place was terrifying, even though I did not precisely know _why_ it was so scary, apart from the butler. It didn't take long before I started to feel dizzy. No, no, _no!_ I could not faint right now. I noticed someone walking towards me and looked up. It was the blond boy, Finny. He was in the room with me when I woke up. Even though the boy looked genuinely worried that I was outside wobbling my way towards somewhere far, far from here, I ignored him and kept on walking. Finnian was faster, since he could run. He now walked next to me.  
"Miss, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, even though I felt dizzier and dizzier.  
"Did Sebastian say you could walk outside?" he then asked. This question I ignored. He did not say I could not and he did not stop me, so… Finny gently took my arm. "Maybe you should rest?" he asked. So I looked as bad as I felt, hm? I simply walked on, I would haul him along if I had to. Finny's grip on my arm tightened a little. I was not going to go back until they dragged me back in, what seemed to be Finny's plan exactly. He tugged me back towards him.  
"I really think you should go back," he said. I tried to keep on walking again, but this time Finny pulled me towards me. Hard. I did not think Finny would be very strong, as he looked very small and skinny, but he was. Luckily he was still holding my arm or he would have launched me all the way back to the mansion. I could imagine that hurting quite a bit. Finny looked shocked that he almost did that, he obviously didn't mean to. But still, that amount of force was… _Supernatural._ Finny, after apologising profusely, took me back inside where Sebastian was already waiting.

"Ah, Miss Ivy, did you enjoy your walk?" he asked, way to kindly. I gave him a deadly glare. Oh, if looks could kill… I wouldn't even be here if they could. Sebastian gently put his hand on my arm to guide me back to my room. I still did not want to go back, but I had to now. Surely there would be another opportunity soon enough. Maybe _after_ I had healed a little, though. Sebastian walked me towards my room.

"It was quite impolite of you to just walk out during lunch. We should work on that," he said. Yeah, like they wanted to work on me not talking. I wasn't even entirely sure if I could still talk. I mean, plenty of strange substances were injected into me, or they made me drink them. The latter was a lot less common though, usually needles were the way to go. Especially once they decided they _really_ wanted to make my eyes did not quite succeed, though. That's why my eyes are purple-blue now, the colour of periwinkles*.  
I walked to my bed and sat on it. I was quite tired… I probably should rest now that I was here anyway. Sebastian put my piece of paper and pencil back on the nightstand. So I was right, he took them. I started to take off my dress. Taking it off is a lot easier than putting it on, luckily. The butler took my hint and quickly got me some nightclothing before walking back to the door."Where will you be having dinner, miss?" he asked. I vaguely gestured to my room.  
"Over here?" he asked. I nodded. I did not feel like talking to that so-called Earl again.  
"Very well. I am sure the young Earl will understand that you are very tired," he said. I started disliking that butler more and more, each and every thing he said to me seemed to be sarcastic.  
"Sleep well, miss Ivy," he said, and he walked away closing the door behind him. Again, this sounded sarcastic. As if he would love if I could not sleep for weeks, or if I woke up screaming from my nightmares.  
I quickly changed into the nightgown he gave me and put my dress over a chair. I slipped under the covers and led down, trying to rest a little.

* * *

 **AN** : *Periwinkles are purple-blue flowers found in Europe. Very pretty. It also seems to be the name of some sea-snail. That's not what I mean. Would be a fun insult, though.  
Also, if you turn brown eyes blue using laser surgery they can actually become slightly purple. I'm not entirely bullshitting this :P

One final thing: Welcome to the new followers, you are _awesome_ ^.^


	8. Chapter Eight

I awoke that evening to Sebastian knocking on my door to wake me up. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw him walking in with his usual cart with food. It couldn't be that late already, could it? Sighing I pulled the covers over my head.  
"Good evening, miss Ivy," Sebastian said, all too joyful. I could hear him walk over to me with the cart. It did smell very good… It seemed like the food here was never anything but perfect. They must have a great kitchen staff.  
Sebastian removed the blankets from my head. Did he not get the hint that I wanted to be left alone?  
"It is time for dinner, Miss Ivy," the butler said. "You shouldn't skip any meals, especially not in your state," he said, moving the cart closer to me. "Besides, you already skipped lunch. You must be hungry?"  
I was hungry, but not even _that_ much, and the butler obviously underestimated for how long I could go without food… But he was right, it would not be smart for me to do so right now. The faster I healed, the faster I could get away from here. Sighing again I sat up. Sebastian handed me my plate and I ate in my usual silence. Even though I was eating, Sebastian didn't leave. Why? Did he want to interrogate me again, like during lunch? The worst part of him standing here was that he was _smiling_. I had never seen a smile that looked as unnatural as his. Was this some weird attempt at comforting me? If it was, it was certainly not working. I finished the meal and gave Sebastian my plate back. In exchange for the plate Sebastian took the paper and pencil from the nightstand and handed it to me.

"The Earl is worried that he is taking in some dangerous criminal, since you don't answer him _and_ nobody seems to be looking for a "Ren Ivy" anywhere," he said. "How come nobody is looking for a young lady like you?"  
I shrugged. He was probably assuming everyone would go to the police if someone was missing. A lot of times they did not, because usually the person would turn up soon enough, was already dead or, like in my case, they just wouldn't be able to find the person in the big and busy city of London. After waiting for my response for a while, Sebastian took a chair and put it next to my bed so he could sit. So he was planning on asking on for a while. How fantastic.  
"Miss Ivy, you do not have to be scared," he said calmly. "Nothing will happen if you tell me," he continued. "The Phantomhive manor is very safe. In fact, all the staff here is trained to protect the manor and everyone in it whatever happens." he said. He was obviously trying a very different approach from this afternoon. It did not suit this red-eyed butler at all. What he said was kind of comforting, even though it still did not make me trust the butler more. Maybe the doctors would not be able to find me here?  
No, that was nonsense. They probably would not stop trying to find me even if I was dead. I was evidence, evidence that needed to be hidden so they could not be found by the authorities. I rubbed my eyes. They were itchy and irritated. That happened sometimes, since they were changed. Sebastian looked at me curiously.

"Miss Ivy, what happened to your eyes?" he asked. Why was he asking all of the hard questions? It would certainly be much easier for both of us if he just started by asking for my favourite colour.  
I bit my lip. I absolutely did not want to tell him about what happened to me. It was simply way too dangerous, and even if it was not, I did not trust this butler one bit. Sebastian sighed again, he was getting annoyed with me. It was kind of logical he was, he looked like the person people always obeyed without a second thought.

"Listen, miss Ivy, I have orders to find out where you are from. If you don't answer me, I will have to find out some other way."

* * *

 **AN:**

I am so so so so so sorry for not posting as much as I promised. I had some pretty shitty weeks and I did not feel like writing at all, that's why the chapters were so short (like this one) or in some cases not even posted at all. I have already written next weeks chapter, so starting next week the chapters will be longer and posted on time. Thanks for not giving up on me!


End file.
